The Doors of Death
by Teenaged Author
Summary: The Fourth installment of the Heroes of Olympus series. I had been asked to go ahead and do the fourth book by my readers of my recently ended Mark of Athena fanfic. I do not know if Rick plans on using this title for the fourth book so do not assume. Rated T for violence, and cause I'm too lazy to change it. ON MOMENTARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fans, readers, and new comers! I am pjoroxs, as you know, and I had written my own Mark of Athena fanfiction, which has just recently ended. Leaving it on the cliffhanger I did, I felt bad, and quite a few of you had pestered me about going ahead and creating the fourth book.**

**So I did! Because I love you all so much, I'm giving you the fourth book! :D I do hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus or their characters. I am not, nor will I ever be, Rick Riordan, who's birthday has just passed and is now 48! Happy Birthday Rick, the genius who started it all!  
**

* * *

**_The Doors of Death_**

* * *

_**PERCY**_

* * *

Percy had his worst nightmare yet. It was so horrible he can't even think about it without wincing. Gaea definitely had it out for him, and he was exactly stoked about it.

The only good thing was that he had awoken from his coma. The bad thing, though, Annabeth was standing over him with tears in her eyes.

The thought of making Annabeth cry, causing her this sadness, filled Percy with guilt. He didn't like being the reason why she was crying. He coughed.

"Wise Girl?" He coughed again.

She turned around from nearly yelling at Thalia, tears in her eyes.

"Percy," She breathed, letting the tears spill. She fell into the chair beside his bed, grabbed his right hand in her left, and started yelling at him.

"Perseus Jackson! Do you know how worried I was about you? I thought you were dead! Again! If you ever, _ever_, do something like this again, I swear I'll…I'll….I don't know what I'd do at the moment but it'd be bad!"

Percy managed a weak chuckle as his girlfriend continued on and on with threats, finally ending it with a kiss on his forehead. Her face was flushed from yelling at him.

She glared at him one last time before pulling him into a hug. He winced slightly as pain seared throughout him from where his former Achilles Heel had been, but he hugged her right back anyway.

Thalia, who Percy had momentarily forgotten, was standing on the other side of the bed and coughed loudly and rudely.

"Ehem! Excuse me, but as move as I do love seeing all this sweet tenderness and love, I need a hug to, Jackson. You owe me that much for scaring me half to Hades."

Percy laughed weakly. He was in pain, and he could feel every bone in his body ache. He felt as though another hug might just break him in his weak, glass-like state.

"C'mon, Pinecone Face, get in here!" Percy's voice was small and fragile, and despite the pain he felt, pulled back from his hug with Annabeth, and opened his arms in Thalia's direction.

Thalia smiled as Annabeth rolled her eyes, and Percy just received a small electric shock as he gave Thals her hug.

When Thalia pulled back, he gave her a small smile. "Happy now?"

Thalia gave an over-dramatic roll of the eyes and nod of her head. Percy just gave her a goofy smile. Then Percy looked around the room.

"Where's Nico?" Percy frowned. He tried to get out of his bed, but his legs felt numb. He could still move them, but just barely had he any real control.

Thalia looked around the room confused, as did Annabeth, Piper, and Leo. Reyna simply looked behind her as she heard a noise.

"What was that?" She asked cautiously.

Then came the scream.

Jason and Percy were confined to their beds. Neither of their girlfriends allowing them to leave the beds much less the room. Percy didn't feel right with letting them go without him, but knew if he even tried to go, he'd just slow them down.

Jason didn't seem to understand that as he tried to get out of his bed. Obviously he couldn't feel his legs to, because he struggled trying to move his legs over the side of the bed.

Suddenly, Jason looked over at Percy and glared.

"Why aren't you trying to get out of bed and help?" He demanded. Percy only laid back down on the bed.

"Because I know when I need to stop to rest. And I know when and when not to defy Annabeth's orders. Besides, if either of us went, in the condition we're in, we'd just slow them down anyway." He didn't like it.

Percy didn't like feeling useless and bedridden. He wanted to be up, out of bed, finding out whatever or whoever screamed.

_As long as you're here they'll never make it out alive, _Gaea's words rang through his mind like an echo in an empty church house.

_As long as the gods reign supreme, nothing will be right and fair. All here is injustice, selfishness, and greed! All are vain and conceited while the gods rule the Earth that I am. _She had told him in that terrible nightmare.

_But if you help me, help me rise from my slumber, awake me fully, I can restore order and balance. All will be free of worry and vanity. All will go back to as they once were and are supposed to be!_

Gaea had sounded heartbroken, trying to pull at Percy's heart, knowing his fatal flaw. Percy had been working on controlling it though. He no longer gave in to the sadness of others as he once did.

It still made him feel bad about not helping those who needed his help, but Gaea was faking, acting, trying to get him to feel bad and in doing so, entice him to help her.

_So be it! You have sealed your fate demigod! Son of Poseidon, mark my words, you. Will. SUFFER!_

That was when he had started screaming. The images she'd shown him were gruesome and horrible. She had played at his weak points. He shuddered at the memory, as tiredness washed over him like a tidal wave.

He sighed as he heard Jason shuffling in the other bed, either getting comfortable or still trying to get out.

And then another scream. A scream that belonged to a very familiar voice.

Percy bolted upright. For someone in much pain, he was fast when it came to this particular person.

_As constant as a compass needle, _Juno had said. And no matter how much Percy hated Juno/Hera, she was right. Especially when it came to his best friend. His girlfriend.

Annabeth.

* * *

**So, for the first chapter of the fourth book, how was it? **

**I do love reading what you have to say and I do hope what you have to say is good! :)  
**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**M'kay! Hello people! I don't know how many of you reading are new comers, but I guess I should explain what happened at the end of my MoA if you didn't read it.**

**Percy and Jason had fallen into a coma. Jason had woken up through a mixture of Charmspeak and healing magic by the children of Apollo (*cough, cough, ME, cough, cough*). Percy on the other hand, just wouldn't come out of this little...slumber until Annabeth started talking to Jason about Percy and Thalia shocked him like how they shock people in hospitals to keep their hearts beating.  
**

**You know when they shout 'CLEAR!'. :) Then he stopped breathing momentarily and Annabeth turned her back to him and almost started yelling at her for killing Percy when he coughed and asked, 'Wise Girl?' and that's where the beginning of this story took off.  
**

**So, enjoy this sort of sucky chapter! :P**

* * *

_**ANNABETH**_

* * *

"What was that?" Reyna had asked, followed by a scream.

Annabeth turned to her boyfriend and told him sternly to stay there, as Piper did the same with Jason. Neither of them looked happy, but Percy seemed to understand he had to stay.

Reyna led the way, following where she was pretty sure the sound had emanated, with Annabeth, Leo, Thalia and Piper following behind her.

In the hallway at a split where the sound could've gone either way, Thalia sighed.

"I'll go this way. Scout around. If I see anything, I'll come find you and we'll take care of it together."

Annabeth hesitated before nodding and allowing her to go the other way alone.

She was on edge. Her hand kept itching to where she had sheathed her dagger. She was getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

They continued along, following Reyna through the now eerily quiet hallways and rooms.

They stopped by the door that had its hinges ripped out.

When Annabeth pushed forward to the front and looked inside, she wasn't a big fan at what she saw. Three Scythian Dracanae had torn the room to shreds. And in the middle of being cornered, in a feeble attempt to beat the monsters, was Nico di Angelo the Ghost King himself.

He stood holding his Stygian Iron sword, obviously weary and weak. It looked as though he was having trouble breathing, and there were dark red stains on his shirt, along with a nice long gash on his calf, his pants now with more rips than normal.

Nico coughed and a dark substance came with the hacking sound.

One of the monsters who held a sword feigned a strike at his arm, and when Nico went to block it, another struck at his legs.

Nico yelped as the metal cut through his skin. Annabeth's hand immediately went to her dagger and she pulled it out.

She pulled out her Yankees baseball cap and stuck it onto her head, and she soon couldn't see her fingers or the knife in her hand. She advanced slowly and silently, ready to strike.

Annabeth then tripped on the wreckage of what seemed to be a couch or loveseat, falling forward, bumping into the Scythian Dracanae in front of her, and knocking the baseball cap off her head.

The monster in front of her stumbled forward slightly, but balanced itself and turned on her.

"Sssso, girl, you want to kill me, eh? We'll ssssee about that!" It hissed at the girl on the floor.

Annabeth looked up helplessly, and waited until the sword had too much inertia to stop immediately, and rolled to the side.

The monster looked back at the other two who tried to advance on Annabeth as well, "I've got thissss one. Kill the boy!"

The other two nodded and turned back to the son of Hades.

The Scythian Dracanae turned back to Annabeth, and hissed what she could only assume was an evil laugh.

"Gaea issss ssssstronger than Kronosssss wasssss. Sssshe sssshall overpower the treacherousssss godssss! Bow before me and you sssshall be ssssspared child of Athena. I'll make ssssure of it."

"Never," Annabeth sneered. Reyna and Leo took this as their cue and ran over to the two other monsters while Piper rushed in and helped Nico out of the room and into a safe place before she'd rejoin us.

Somehow, as the battle raged, bronze clashing with gold, one of the Dracanae that Reyna and Leo had been fighting had snuck up behind Annabeth.

Piper must've just run back into the room, as she yelled from behind Annabeth and the monster creeping up on her, "Annabeth! Behind you!"

Annabeth turned, eyes growing wide as the Dracanae hissed and lunged forward, digging a knife into Annabeth's side.

Annabeth yelled in pain. She was shaking as she removed her hand from the now warm and wet spot on her side and saw the blood soaking through her shirt.

She held her dagger high though, swiped it in front of her, barely hitting the monster as it turned to dust.

The original Dracanae she had been fighting snarled in anger, but Piper threw her own dagger, nailing the monster in between the eyes.

Reyna finished off the last of the monsters and they all surrounded Annabeth as Percy limped his way into the room, Riptide glowing in his hand.

"Annabeth!" He yelled when he saw her fall to her knees, clutching her wound. "What happened?" He demanded his eyes dark and cold. Evan Reyna was nervous to look him directly in the eye to tell him what had happened.

Percy scooped up his girlfriend into his arms, despite the obvious pain he was feeling.

"I'm fine, Percy," Annabeth grunted as she was lifted into his arms. "But you're not! I told you-"

"-to stay in bed. I couldn't when I heard you scream. How could you even think I'd stay put?"

Jason clawed his way into the room, panting like a dog.

"Jason! What are you doing?" Jason's girlfriend demanded.

"I...I can't feel my legs….and somehow….Percy got out of…of bed…and I wanted…to help."

Piper raised an eyebrow at him, then went over helping him stand, shaking her head.

"C'mon, Sparky. Let's get you back to your bed."

Reyna laughed slightly as Jason nodded his consent.

"You know…that bed…is looking pretty good right now."

Leo chuckled and followed Reyna out of the room to help Nico to their make-shift infirmary, as Percy made his way after them, Annabeth in arms, limping his way there.

* * *

Upon arriving in the room where the wounded lay, Travis Stoll with a bad burn all the way up his arm, was standing by his bed trying to move around without wincing.

When the six walked into the room he seemed to brighten.

"Hey guys! Where wer-what happened?" Travis immediately sobered.

"Attack. Let's just hope the medical supplies that the Apollo kids and Connor went to get speed things along. We _need_ to get going." Piper answered as she helped Jason back into his bed.

Travis took a deep breath and nodded. He looked at Annabeth.

"You're hurt!"

"No, duh, Stoll," She grunted back, black spots dancing in and out of her vision. Travis started to flip out, not knowing what to do, Leo trying to calm him down, but obviously not helping as Leo couldn't stop laughing.

"We're back! We have healing stuff!" Connor shouted. Apparently, they had walked into the destroyed room.

"What the heck happened?" Connor yelled over the loud noises of gasps. "Gone for like, ten minutes and you miss all the fun!"

Thalia then ran into the make-shift infirmary, worry in her eyes.

"Annabeth! I went to go find you guys and ran into the destroyed room-and man, is Connor loud!-and then I saw blood on the floor and splattered around so I got here as fast as I could! Who's hurt?" Thalia asked hurriedly, yet calmly.

Percy answered for her. "Annabeth's been wounded. Her side."

Thalia nodded. "Lots of Hunters get side injuries. I can handle this one."

Leo then added, "So is Nico, but I don't know what's wrong with him. He's been coughing up blood."

Thalia and Percy made eye contact just as Annabeth started to black out, the spots dancing in her vision, blending with the hair of both Thalia and Percy.

* * *

**So, I do love reading your thoughts and feelings through reviews! Please, it doesn't matter your opinion, just leave something! Haha, just kidding!  
**

**Anyway, I would've updated sooner today, but I had a head ache :( And if I tried even sitting up it hurt like hell, so I had to stay away from the computer until it went away, and when it did...minor writer's block.  
**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I've just gotten over some major WB so sorry if this chapter's a little...I don't know. Anyway, super sorry for not updateing in forever! Enjoy this, for I have not much time to say anything.**

* * *

_**PIPER**_

* * *

It had been five days. Five days since they had left the old lady's house that seemed to disappear once they had all exited, healthy and replenished and ready for Greece and the Doors.

It had been three days since they had sent an update to the Camps, and told Chiron to send Ella the Harpy and Tyson to Greece within the next few days on Mrs. O'Leary.

It had been two days since the Roman demigods had started a near Civil War with the Greeks and Percy and Jason had their first serious fight.

"If you'd just listen to me, you'd find I know a lot more than it seems!" Percy yelled to the blonde boy that was storming away from him. Piper stood helplessly to the side as she watched, arms crossed, and standing next to Annabeth.

"That's the thing! I _don't want _to listen to you!" Jason yelled in Percy's face. A crowd started to form. Some were confused Romans who didn't know who's side to take-the son of Neptune/Poseidon who had saved their camp nearly single-handedly or the son of Jupiter who led them to victory in the second Titan War against Krios.

"And why not exactly?" Percy questioned, poking Jason in the chest, bringing his face within an inch of Jason's.

Jason stood straight and glared at Percy, looking him in the eyes, which was a feat in itself.

"Because I have seniority. Because I defeated the Titan Krios with my bare hands. Because I've already got a plan laid out."

"Are you serious?" Percy nearly blew his top. "Those are the three stupidest reasons to _not_ listen to me! In this world, plans backfire, seniority doesn't exactly matter, and it's not about who you battle it's about why you're battling. I really would like to know, have you seen you're friends, people you've known for years, die right in front of your eyes? And you could do nothing to save them? Have you looked into the eyes of a dying man and were only able to stare right back, helpless?" Jason just stood there as Percy yelled in his face. "Well? Have you?"

People were starting to side with one or the other. Most of the members of Camp Half-Blood left to back Percy-Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, the Stolls, and Clarisse included. Many of Camp Jupiter's campers stepped behind Jason.

Piper stood on the sidelines, along with Leo, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, and a few undecided Greek and Roman campers.

Jason looked hurt that his sister was backing Percy instead of her own brother, and that was when he looked back into Percy's eyes. Piper looked at Percy as well and noticed that his eyes had gone cold and tears had started to spill.

"Have you watched _helplessly _as the people you've known for years died in a near helpless battle….waiting for you to make one small choice?" Percy's voice had become small and distant as memories overwhelmed him.

Piper had enough. She didn't want to see a (almost) seventeen-year-old demigod cry.

"Stop _it_! This _instant_!" She screamed so loudly, she felt vocal cords vibrating. "I've had enough! You two need to get your acts together! We're here to battle Gaea and the Giants, not ourselves!"

Percy looked at Piper, his eyes still damp; his sea-green eyes a hurricane of emotions.

"I'm sorry, Piper. I really am. I've just seen too much. I don't need to see it again," Percy said before he stalked off, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and nearly all the Greek Campers following him.

Jason glared at where the Camp Half-Blood leader stood. A man who had been supposedly offered immortality and refused (Piper knew Jason didn't totally believe that story). Then Jason's eyes softened as his gaze turned to her.

"Piper," He drew a deep breath as he said her name, "Please forgive me for my pride. I am not used to having to…._live up_….to someone else's legacy."

Piper could hear the bitterness in her boyfriend's words. She could tell that he did not hate Percy Jackson, just the fact that they were being compared and stacked against each other in odds. She could tell that he hated the fact that people looked down at him when compared to Percy Jackson. She could tell he hated the fact that people seemed to think Percy a more capable leader than he is.

Piper placed a hand on Jason's shoulder, then caressed his cheek with her other.

"I forgive you, but please, for the sake of the world, don't let your pride get the best of you, Jason Grace. He's seen….many disturbing things. He's been through this before. He doesn't want to see you or anyone else die because we only had one plan and it backfired, okay?"

Jason sighed, looked away from Piper for a moment, then brought his attention back to her.

"Fine," He said. "As long as you're there to keep me in check."

Jason smiled at her then leaned in for a quick kiss which she returned. She pulled away and smiled.

"Now go work things out! You two need to talk to each other alone! One-on-one!" She told him as she pushed Jason in the direction Percy and most of the Greek campers had gone.

Piper looked towards a stony faced Reyna. "I'm going to have to be ready to stop a fight aren't I?"

"Oh, yeah. Big time," Reyna nodded as she led everyone else towards the make-shift camp site that the Romans had put up in seconds.

Piper sighed as she made her way after Jason and wondered how long it would take for them to get into another fight.

* * *

**So...how'd you all like it? Was it eh? Okay? Great? Bad? Could've done better?  
**

**Leave a review with your thoughts and/or suggestions for what should happen/what you want to see! I'm always looking for them!  
**

**It's so late (According to my parents-it's really only 10:30 PM) Gotta go! Gettin' yelled at! BYE!  
**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm really glad you're all liking this! Now, for someone with no inspiration to write, I think this chapter turned out pretty well. But I'll let you all be the judge of that!**

**Did anyone else forget about the Fourth of July? Or just me?  
**

* * *

**_JASON_**

* * *

Jason was feeling irritated and guilty. He had seen much of what Percy had been talking about, but as a Roman, his emotions only went so far. Romans were known to be ruthless even merciless. They weren't very well-known for their kindness.

Jason had seen members of his cohort and the others die in battle, yes, but all that mattered was that they won the war-thanks to Jason.

When Jason and the rest of Camp had been informed that Saturn had just disappeared back into the depths of Tartarus, no one gave it a second thought.

Except for Jason.

Jason was slightly disappointed he hadn't gotten to demand a duel against the Titan Lord. Jason had been feeling so confident after the battle with Krios that he was ready to take him on. Jason had wanted to send Saturn back to the pits himself.

So, naturally, when he heard of Percy Jackson's feats-he didn't exactly believe all of them unless they came from Annabeth or Thalia or the satyr known as Grover-and how _Percy _was the one who sent Kronos back to the pits, Jason was jealous.

Piper seemed to understand his feelings. She seemed to understand that Jason felt that he needed to live up to the person who was a living legend to all the campers, even the Roman campers seemed to think extremely highly of Perseus Jackson.

Jason really didn't want to admit he was jealous of Percy Jackson. He figured if he went up to Percy and said, "Hey, sorry for being rude, I was just jealous of how I wasn't able to do what you did, and now I have to live up to it at Camp half-Blood," Percy would laugh and give a sarcastic comment and dismiss everything.

Or Percy would snap at him and demand he leave until it was time to depart.

Annabeth had said it would be best to move at night, not only because of the time change, but because they would attract less attention if no one could see them.

Jason drew a deep breath as he forced himself into the 'Greek Side' of the makeshift camp.

Now, let's explain why there is a Greek and Roman side of the camp.

Early on-two days ago when Jason and Percy had their first serious fight, Octavian-being the cunning and sly snake he is-made a big deal over it screaming, "There! You see? I warned you! The Greeks are trying to kill our lost Roman Praetor Jason Grace! They are evil! They have brought us here to our homeland to destroy us for good!"

Percy had then turned on Octavian and politely put his sword tip against the throat of the boy.

Speaking of sword tips at throats…..

"Hi," Jason gulped as he stared cross-eyed at the sword, whose cold metal was pressing dangerously closer. Percy glared at Jason then said something in rapid Ancient Greek that sounded something as an order.

Nico Di Angelo withdrew the sword from Jason's neck, glaring at the fifteen-year-old brother of Thalia.

As Jason's eyes went back to their original position, Jason saw that the inside of the tent was littered with armor and paper. Maps, blueprints, battle plans, etc.

There was a small table in the middle with four chairs. Two of them were occupied by Thalia and Annabeth, both of whom had chosen to ignore Jason's presence.

Jason felt a pang in his chest. More jealousy. Thalia had-his long lost older sister-had chosen the side of Percy Jackson, her cousin instead of choosing to side with her brother or at least stay neutral.

Annabeth was studying a map of Rome, trying to decipher where the Doors of Death could possibly be. Percy said that Thanatos had told them that the Doors weren't exactly physical. That had obviously perplexed the daughter of Athena, irritating her greatly.

Jason cleared his throat as Percy raised an eyebrow at him and Nico sat down, watching Jason carefully.

"Be careful, Perce. I'm not sure I trust him at the moment."

"Calm down, Nico. It's not like Jason wants me dead or anything," Percy said steely, looking at Jason, asking Jason whether he _did_ want Percy dead or not.

Someone was laughing in Jason's mind.

_Give in to your jealousy. Bring down the boy who they praise and worship like he's some hero. Then you can bring his body to me, where I will use his blood to awaken me. Join me, Jason Grace. You'll go down in history. _Gaea's voice tempted him.

Jason's face scrunched up as he argued allowed.

"No! I won't!" He clutched his hands over his ears. Thalia looked at him for the first time since he entered the tent. Percy's expression changed from a secluded look to that of concern and worry.

"Jason?" He asked cautiously.

"Get out of my head!" Jason yelled at Gaea, looking directly through Percy, as though he were invisible.

The cold, ancient laughter of Gaea washed over Jason's mind once more. Then Gaea spoke through Jason, her voice sleepy and quiet to the ears.

_"Come, little heroes. Come forward and accept that the gods reign will come to an end. Join me, and you shall be spared from harm. You will be honored for fighting with me in the end. Join me, and we shall set this world right!" _

Jason fell down to his knees as Piper burst through the tent.

"Jason!" She exclaimed as he took many shaky breaths. Piper and Thalia hoisted Jason back to his feet. Percy no longer seemed to care about what had happened only a few minutes before.

"What happened?" Piper questioned. "I heard someone talking….and it didn't sound like any of you guys….it sounded like….like…."

Percy nodded, "Gaea."

Nico's eyes darkened. "I don't like this," he announced. "I don't like this at all. We're walking right into a trap, I know it! Why did Gaea let you guys get to me so easily? None of it adds up!"

Percy sighed, a long, low, sigh that was only barely audible.

"We're demigods, Nico. Nothing ever adds up until it's done."

* * *

**So. Yeah. There it is! You know, I've always been curious if I personally know anyone who reviews-I really doubt it-and it always crosses my mind when I write these fanfics. I'll be writing and then I'll think, 'Hey, I wonder if any of my friends that read PJO are reading and reviewing this?'**

**But there's no way of knowing so I'm always like, 'It'd be so weird and so cool if they were.'  
**

**That was kind of a useless comment there XD  
**

**Current Song I'm Listening to: We Are Young by fun  
**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't have much to say cause I can't say much! I'm supposed to be in bed already!**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

**_LEO_**

* * *

Leo still stood where an invisible line had been drawn as Reyna led the Romans to 'their side' of the camp. He watched as Piper hurried off after Jason.

But he stood there, as still as he'd ever been in his entire life, staring at the invisible line.

Gaea's taunting voice came to mind. _I believe the saying goes, Divide and Conquer._

Her sleepy smile as the two camps stood on the edge. Percy had officially said that he was Greek, but if the two camps fought he'd stay neutral, as did Jason when they had left that old lady's house.

The two made it pretty clear that they were not going to fight if the two camps brought about a war with each other.

But they never said anything about with themselves.

Leo could hear Gaea's laughter as she knew she had already won the battle. What were they thinking? They'd just show up and it'd be all 'Hey! Let's defeat Gaea then become BFF's!'?

No. The reality of it would be awkward and tense moments until someone ticked off someone else and that'd be all it takes for Octavian to convince the other Romans that the Greeks were hostile and declare war.

That's all it'd take.

And Gaea knew that. Leo knew that she knew that.

And Leo knew that she was trying her best to exploit that.

_My, my, you really are smarter than they give you credit for. They don't appreciate your genius like I do, Leo Valdez. They think you're a useless, hyperactive child who is nothing more than a nuisance and they can't get rid of him because he's one of the Seven._

Leo bit his tongue knowing that's not how they felt. But a tiny voice in the back of his kept whispering, '_What if they do? What if they really do see me as an annoyance who they'll all ditch once this war is over?'_

Leo couldn't afford to think like that. He wouldn't think like that.

He steeled himself, and moved his foot to the left and headed into the 'Greek Side' of their makeshift camp.

Leo thought of all the people he knew at Camp Half-Blood and how half the Camp would look annoyed and the other half amused. But they didn't see him as an annoying nuisance, did they?

He knew Thalia did, but she didn't count in his opinion, because she thought all guys except for Jason were annoying nuisances.

Did Jason and Piper think he was an annoying nuisance? Well, during their romantic moments and he'd butt in, probably. But only in those moments was he _trying _to. They saw him as a best friend they'd never be able to replace…..right?

Leo shook those thoughts from his mind and grumbled something about organic life forms and their difficult to understand feelings.

He continued to walk among his fellow Greeks, who were milling outside their tents, awaiting orders by conversing with the other Greeks.

In all honesty, Leo thought it was pathetic. The Greeks and Romans were needing to patch things up and work together to defeat Gaea and all either side could do was not strangle the other.

And the best way to get over that would be to talk to the other side, not just your fellow Greeks or Romans….right?

Leo took a deep breath and let it out through his mouth tired of all this thinking. He wished he could talk to Reyna about it. Her being a praetor would feel the need to give him advice on how to handle it, wouldn't she? Or she would scrutinize him for having feelings and being weak, but either way the end results would've been the same.

Either way, Leo would've sucked it up and fought a war. Maybe even gotten the girl along the way.

Leo was thankful when Piper exclaimed, "Jason!" from the tent he had just passed. He thought nothing of it until he heard her continue. "I heard someone talking, and it didn't sound like any of you guys. It sounded like….like….."

Then a deeper voice, one that could only belong to Percy Jackson spoke, "Gaea."

Leo froze in his tracks, eyes wide, and backpedaled so that he was standing right outside the tent.

"I don't like this," Another voice said. It wasn't deep, but it wasn't a voice belonging to either Annabeth or Thalia. It was one that Leo wasn't too familiar with and assumed it was Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades. "I don't like this at all. We're walking right into a trap, I know it! Why did Gaea let you guys get to me so easily? None of it adds up!"

Leo heard Percy sigh, long and low, and answer the Ghost King, "We're demigods, Nico. Nothing ever adds up until it's done."

Leo chose that moment to enter the tent. Five pairs of eyes looked over to the entrance to the tent, and another pair was staring blankly at the ground, and its owner leaning heavily on Piper McLean.

"Gods, what happened to him?" Leo asked.

"Doesn't matter right now," Piper grunted under the weight. "Got any ambrosia?"

Leo nodded and pulled some out of his incredibly awesome tool belt, handing to Thalia who took it and gently forced some into Jason's mouth.

Slowly, Jason began to pull most of his weight off Piper, but was still using her to help support him.

Jason looked at Leo then looked to Percy and said hoarsely, "Sorry."

Percy gave a weak, small smile, "I thought Romans never apologized for anything."

"Guess the Romans could learn a thing or two from the Greeks," Jason replied with a weak laugh before being thrown into a coughing fit.

"Jason, why don't you sit down? Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, you guys come with me. We still have things to discuss," Percy's eyes darted to Leo and Piper, "Uhhh, you two keep an eye on him, will you?"

Piper and Leo nodded as Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico exited the tent to go talk somewhere more private.

"I don't need babysitters," Jason grumbled as he sat down in one of the wooden chairs.

"Sure you do, you little tyke!" Leo joked as Piper gave him a grudging smile. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, Leo," He said and Leo took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all day!"

"Wonder what they had to discuss," Piper pondered, ignoring Leo's dramatic acting.

"Whatever it is, it's obviously too important for us to hear." Jason stated staring at the parted fabric that the four older and wiser demigods had exited.

* * *

**I do hope you liked it! Looking foreward to reading your reviews and opinions!**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I've got a chapter for you to read. and I don't really have much to say other than...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. Both belong to Rick Riordan who _would not_ waste his time _writing_ a fanfiction of _his story. _That'd be stupid.**

* * *

HAZEL

Hazel was wandering through the Roman side of their little campsite. She wasn't looking for anything specific, just wandering around. The Roman soldiers looked on edge, like the tiniest thing might set them off like a bomb.

She knew it had something to do with being so near the Greeks, and Octavian's constant and absurd idea that the Greeks were planning to destroy the Romans did not help the situation.

And it really didn't help that Percy and Jason were fighting.

She sighed. She wasn't happy that two of her friends were fighting. She felt like she was in the middle of it and they were asking her to decide which one of them was right.

Her thoughts continued to go back to their first fight-which started out pretty stupid. They were arguing over directions for Jupiter's sake!

But it quickly took a turn for the worst when they went the way Jason insisted they go. Percy had huffed, irritated and frustrated.

* * *

_"Jason, are you sure this is the way we need to go?" Percy asked, for the millionth time._

_"For the last time, Percy," Jason growled in annoyance. "I'm positive we need to go this way!"_

_Minutes of silence passed until Percy spoke up again, "Jason-"_

_"Just shut up, Jackson! I'm sure we need to go _this way_!" Jason yelled and continued going forward. But Percy hadn't been asking Jason the same question. He'd been about to warn Jason about the Lastrygonians a few paces away._

_Jason continued and ran right into one, stopping most of the rest of our campers to stop in their tracks, realizing that Percy was pointing something out._

_Hazel couldn't help but gasp in horror as Jason fell and shook his head as he looked up at what he hit. The monster looked down at Jason and smiled with a sickly yellow toothed smile._

_"Demigod," He growled, before bursting into what seemed to be a strange green flame **(1)**. Percy had taken the opportunity to sneak up on the preoccupied giant, stabbing it with his bronze sword._

_"I tried to warn you," Percy said with narrowed eyes. His sword glinted in the darkness as he swung at the oncoming Cannibal Number Two._

_Numbers Three and Four hung back, waiting to see what happens._

_Number Two was gone as soon as the blade plunged itself through the monster's stomach._

_Percy looked at the remaining two-who now looked extremely angry, and seemed to be saying, 'Who's next?'._

_Hazel ran to Jason and helped him to his feet and pulled him back to the rest of the demigods as Percy eyed the last of the Lastrygonians. _

_Three and Four were about to charge at Percy when two silver arrows flew with a whhhh-shlock! The arrows had penetrated the monsters' skin and pierced straight through their hearts._

_Percy glanced back at Thalia Grace, the Hunter of Artemis, with an annoyed look._

_"I had those guys, Thals," He whined. Thalia smirked._

_"You took too long, Kelp Head. We need to keep moving. Where there's four there are bound to be more." _

_As the group backtracked and took the way Percy had been insisting they take, Percy pulled Jason to the back of their band of demigods, close to where Hazel was, and confronted him._

_As their argument had gotten louder the group stopped and listened. Soon the argument had become a fight, and both boys' had their weapons drawn. It took some seriously heavy charmspeak to get the two back on track._

* * *

Hazel wasn't sure if she could take another of those kinds of fights between her two friends. It tore her heart to shreds when they fought.

"We need to get rid of him," Octavian's conniving voice came, pulling Hazel out of the memory, "and place the blame on Jackson. That'll throw them all into chaos. Then, when Reyna has Percy try and prove his innocence, we can convince the other Romans that she's working with the Greeks. Then I, being the most deserving of praetorship, will step up and take my rightful place in power!"

Hazel looked around, but couldn't find him. She had to warn Jason and Percy! Or take care of that snake herself!

When Hazel started to hurry away, someone grabbed her arm from behind and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"And where do you think you're going?" Octavian's voice came in a low growl. Hazel did the only thing she could think of.

She licked his hand.

"UGH!" Octavian pulled his hand away from Hazel's mouth and Hazel screamed.

"HELP!" She yelled. A mixture of both Greek and Roman campers came towards her voice, Frank being in the lead of all of them.

When he saw Octavian holding her arm behind her back, Frank looked like he was about to murder Octavian.

"Hazel what's-Octavian!" Reyna's voice came from the nearest tent. "Octavian! You let her go! I order you, as a loyal Roman soldier, to let go of her this instant!"

Octavian scowled in Reyna's direction, but let go of her anyway.

"Hazel!" Frank ran over to her as Octavian started to walk away. "What happened?"

"Stop Octavian! He's planning to kill Jason and put the blame on Percy! We've got to stop him before it's too late!"

Reyna immediately ran after Octavian, who was now making a brake for the Greek side of the camp in desperation.

"Hazel, are you alright?" Frank asked gently.

"I'm fine, but he was talking to someone, Frank. And I don't know who."

* * *

**(1): Back in The Sea of Monsters 'I Play Dodgeball with Cannibals' the Laistrygonians erupted in green flame, so I stuck with that.  
**

**So how's that for suspenseful? Don't worry bout Jason. He's a big demigod now. Slightly annoying to me, but a demigod none-the-less. Love to see what y'all have to say bout what I write! It'll (normally) bring a smile to my face. **

**And I'd like to take the time to tell you that that rare occasion when a review doesn't bring a smile to my face happened on my Mark of Athena fanfiction. Yep, the fanfic that I wrote before this _that was a first fanfiction_. They had said that it was stupid, but didn't have the decency to log in.  
**

**So, if you're going to insult something that is a first fanfiction, so may or may not be too good, at least give the author the decency to log in.  
**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Okay, first off *Deep breath* I am super sorry for the super long wait for this chapter and the fact that it definitely isn't the longest chapter ever. But I'm trying to get ideas and develop a writing schedule. I've got a lot of stories going on at the same time. This one, _And We Thought We Were Normal, When Heroes Are Born, A 'Goode' Surprise, House of Half-Bloods, The Light Meets the Darkness,_ (a collab story with **LEGENDary TITANS**) and my newest one that is a different fandom called _Gregor and the Call of Destiny. _If you read _The Underland Chronicles _I think you'll like it.**

**So, as I said, I'm trying to develop certain days for focusing on each story...so far, not a clue for which days for which stories. I think I'll end up doing _Call of Destiny _everyday, since it's newest and I get the most ideas for it. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I finish the next chapter. I don't tend to write a couple chapters ahead before I post, which I really should, but sadly don't.  
**

* * *

_**The Doors of Death**_

* * *

_**FRANK**_

* * *

Frank grabbed Hazel's hand and the two raced after Reyna. They arrived in time to see her wrestle Octavian to the ground. Percy and Jason both came toward Reyna and Octavian from opposite directions, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth not far behind.

"What are you planning?" Reyna demanded, sitting on Octavian's back, holding his arms behind his back.

"You don't deserve it," He hissed. Percy's face became deadly serious and anger flashed in his eyes.

"What are you planning Octavian. Tell me! Now!" Percy demanded with a force behind his voice that Frank had never heard before. Octavian only laughed. Frank couldn't help but think Octavian had been driven off the edge, that this trip and the collaboration of the Romans and Greeks had driven him insane. Well, more insane than he already was, that is.

Reyna kept Octavian pinned down on the ground. She barked some orders in Latin at some of the Roman soldiers to get her some rope. The two poor shmucks that had went to get the rope were told to tie the augur up and not let him out of their sight.

Once Reyna filled Percy and Jason in on Octavian's little scheme, Percy growled in frustration.

"This whole thing's driven him off the edge," Piper sighed.

"Yeah! I thought he was crazy before, but seriously. Who gave him the manual to being a megalomaniac?" Leo asked, half-joking. Jason's features remained stoic, but Piper let her worry show. She tightened her hold on Jason's hand.

"There's something else," Hazel interrupted. Frank had forgotten that she was there for a moment, which was totally unlike him. "He was talking to someone! I don't know who, though."

Percy looked more stressed, but he remained calm. Taking deep breaths, he started talking rapidly in Ancient Greek.

"Any clue what he's saying?" Frank whispered. Hazel, Reyna, and Jason shook their heads.

"Not a clue," Reyna muttered. Jason's eyebrows furrowed together.

"I know a little Ancient Greek, but he's speaking too fast."

Hazel shrugged helplessly. Annabeth's face was pale but remained impassive, much like Reyna always was. Leo had his mouth wide open and-for once-he was speechless, and Piper was too busy worrying about what could've happened to Jason to register much of what Percy was saying.

"D-Dude!" Leo managed to stutter. Percy glanced up, his glare still set on his features. Leo shut his mouth and moved to cower behind Reyna, who awkwardly patted his hand that gripped her shoulder.

"Is it just me," Frank heard Leo say, "or does Percy look like an angry god when he's mad?"

Frank would've laughed, under different conditions maybe, but the fact that they were nearing war and that the statement was so true that he didn't. Sometimes Frank even had to remind himself that his friend and distant relative was not actually a god, but a very, _very _powerful demigod instead.

Reyna nodded in agreement with Leo. Jason remained stoic. Frank could easily tell that the guy was jealous of Percy, and the Greek/Roman feud thing probably didn't help much with the jealousy, but Jason was trying to keep it under control.

The ground was starting to shake and tremble with each pacing step Percy made. The little rocks and pebbles were bouncing on the usually still ground.

Annabeth moved forward and placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. Percy's newer friends stopped and stared, sure Annabeth would get killed with a look from the son of Poseidon/Neptune. Even the newer Greek demigods who knew Percy only by legend and myth stopped to watch.

As Percy turned, glare in place and words ready to form, he saw Annabeth and stopped short. His words failed him and his glare softened. Frank watched in awe at how easily Annabeth had calmed the son of the sea god.

"Percy," Annabeth said softly. Percy just stared into her grey eyes. "You're starting to cause an earthquake."

With those words, she turned on her heel and stalked off again, probably to make more strategies and backup plans for backup plans. Percy stood in his place for about a second before he smiled and gave a small laugh. Everyone watching relaxed tremendously. They had all been so scared Percy would hurt Annabeth or that Percy would cause some major damage to everyone and everything with the now ceased earthquake.

"Man," Leo whispered. "The guy can control water, make hurricanes, _and _earthquakes? He's got to be, like, the most powerful demigod _ever_."

"He's quite powerful, isn't he?" Reyna smiled. _Smiled, _Frank thought. Did he see that right? Did Reyna, daughter of Bellona, _actually _smile? And especially at something _Leo _had said?

_Man, _Frank's train of thought continued. _Evil murder plots and Reyna smiling at something Leo said…what's Gaea doing?_

He could hear the goddess's voice in his head, but he knew it wasn't _actually _her. Just what he imagined she would say. _Absolutely nothing. _

That's all he could hear her say. _Absolutely nothing. _

She wasn't doing anything to them…they were doing it to themselves. The fighting, the plots, the insanity of it all…they had brought it upon themselves, but not from the quest itself, but from the insane idea that the Greeks and Romans could co-exist while knowing the other was there, and could strike at any moment of weakness.

Gaea didn't _have _to do anything to win this war. She was already sure she had won it.

Because the Greeks and the Romans would destroy themselves for her.

* * *

**So, you know my reason for lateness. Don't have a writing schedule and I try to do all at once. Does. Not. Work. So, I'm not very good with, like, Frank or Hazel's POV just cause I don't know their characters very well. **

***Checks time* Oops! Got to go!  
**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


End file.
